No One Better For Me- A Wilson Reunion
by princess angel mama
Summary: I usually don't do stories about the current s/l, but Roxy asked me for this one. She named it and gave me the premise. Roxy, I hope this is what you wanted. This is a short one chapter fic. It won't be what happens, but it's what I wish would happen . Warning- Mature content.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No One Better For Me- A Wilson Reunion

(Sonny and Will are sitting at the coffee house. It is early morning; before opening time. Sonny has read Will's card and they have already talked about the baby and why Will lied. )

**Will**

Sonny reaches for my hand. "If you still love me; why did you return the key and say you just wanted to be friends?"

I slip my hand out from under his. "I saw you kissing Brian and then later he told me that you guys hooked up."

"What!?"

" I love you Sonny and I'll take you in my life any way I can get you; even if it is just as a friend. I want you to be happy….even if it's not with me."

Sonny's face is filled with so many emotions; I'm not sure what he's thinking. He reaches for my hand again. "That son of a b!tch . He lied to you Will. I didn't sleep with him. I did kiss him. I was trying to get over you, but I just couldn't. I still love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny."

"I'm sorry….I didn't understand before…I think I do now. Can we give us another chance?"

I don't think I'm hearing him right. This is a dream…like when I was in the shower.

He leans over and kisses me. I don't care if this is a dream and I deepen the kiss quickly…trying to catch a little more happiness before I wake up.

Sonny pulls back. "Wait….I'm not going to be able to stop. I want us to have time. Can we go back to my place…please?"

"Yes," I breathe out. I'm afraid to say it too loud. I might wake up; or break the spell.

Sonny takes out his phone. "Chad….I'm sorry to wake you up. Can you open today and take my shift? It's important…thanks…I owe you."

He gets up and I grab my backpack as he grabs my hand and we hurry out the door.

Sonny opens the door and we're kissing before the door is closed.

I've been dreaming of him every night since our last time. I'm afraid to believe he's real…that this is real…..because if it's not…..what will happen to me when I wake up.

He pulls my body to his; pressing my hips to his. I can feel him hard against me and I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips.

Screw this; if this is a dream….then I'm dreaming it my way.

My fingers try to open up the buttons of his shirt, but they're not working. I tug at the front of his shirt until I hear a rip and pops. Thank God, I get the shirt open.

My greedy hands follow my lips as I search for bare skin. Touching him is like coming home. I suck, kiss, lick, touch…..because nothing seems to be enough. My fingers dig into him and I inhale his scent. He's like a drug I am addicted to and have gone to long without. I am desperate for his taste, his smell, his touch.

"Oh my God Will….I missed you so much." He tries to get out of my grip to grab at my shirt, but I won't let him go.

He finally gets my shirt off, while still in my arms. I get his shirt off of his body. We slip out of our shoes and we claw…we clutch…at each other….afraid to let go.

He bites into my neck and his nails painfully score my back. But all it does is make me feel more alive than I have felt in far too long. I lean my head back and wrap my arms around his neck. Please don't let me wake up yet; I beg.

Our fingers fumble with the other's pants. We are in such a rush that our fingers are clumsy in their haste. Our pants and boxers eventually get kicked off and we end up on the bed.

"I missed you…I love you….I missed you…I love you." We both keep repeating over and over again. It is a mantra we both need to say and hear.

"Will, I can't wait." He goes to the night stand and I turn on my stomach. As he leans over me, I turn my head to search for a kiss; I just can't let go.

His fingers stretch me and I tense. It's been too long. "It's ok", he cajoles. My body relaxes and my hips start to move as the pleasure starts to build. God I missed this. Sonny slips his fingers out and slides in. My body welcomes him; it draws him in and for the first time since I lost him…I feel complete. I whimper…and it is a mixture of pleasure, relief and undeniable joy.

Sonny pulls me to him and bites my earlobe. His body covers mine like a blanket on a cold winters day. I'm thawing out. That frozen feeling that has held me in its vice fianlly melting away.

Our bodies quicken the rhythm and in between gasps and moans all that can be heard is…"I love you…I missed you…I love you…I missed you."

We both keep repeating the words over and over again until the last word comes out with a groan. I clutch at the sheets and squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I can't breathe….

I'm shaking and as he slips out of me I groan again. My body feels as if it in the middle of a fireworks display. I continue to squeeze my eyes shut and I feel his hand cup me. I cry out and reach blindly for him. The pleasure is overwhelming and my body spasms in his arms.

"Shh…it's ok", he whispers.

I can hear the satisfaction and happiness in his voice. My body starts to become my own again and I look up into his eyes. He's still here….I'm not dreaming.

"I'm not dreaming," I whisper.

"No, you're not dreaming. If you were having these kinds of dreams….I'm jealous. Did you dream of me often?" He asks as he cleans us up.

"Yes", I admit.

I start to realize that this is not a dream and fear starts to suffocate me. How long before I mess up again? How long before he realizes Brian is better? How long before he realizes my daughter might get in his way?

My pulse quickens and I can't seem to catch my breath.

"Will…what's wrong?"

I just stare at him…not knowing what to say.

"If we want this to work; we have to be honest with each other Will. Talk to me."

I sit up. "How long do I have Sonny? How long do I have before I mess up and you walk away from me again? How long before you figure out that you are better off with Brian? How long before you remember you didn't want kids until you were 40 and don't want my daughter around?"

Sonny's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Will…I'm sorry. I was hurt. I thought you didn't trust me enough…love me enough to tell me the truth. I didn't understand. I am not better off with Brian. There is no one better for me than you. I swear. Your daughter will be a part of you and I'll love her because of that…I love you Will."

I'm scared to believe him but I'm terrified not to believe him.

But there is no decision to make because living without him was a hell that I can't willingly live in. I pull my body over his and kiss his chest. "I missed you every day Sonny."

I take his nipple in my mouth and roll it until I get a moan out of him. "I missed you every hour of every day."

My mouth moves to his neck and I suck and lick until he's exposing himself to me….begging for more. I whisper in his ear. "I missed you every minute of every hour."

I kiss him; my tongue searching his; reveling in that taste that is only Sonny. I drink him in; savoring him. "I missed you every second of every minute." I say as I rest my forehead on his.

"I love you Will. I never stopped loving you. I missed you with every breath that I took. I tried…I tried to move on…but you were always there; you were always right there. You will always be it for me."

We kiss….we kiss with an unbreakable passion. We touch with an unbendable determination. Our bodies intertwine and slide against each other.

I lower my head to his navel and kiss him in sweet loving circles. He looks down at me and his eyes darken as I get closer to his already rock hard length. I lick the moisture already beaded at the tip and he groans when that is all I give him.

I suck and lick at his inner thighs. He opens his legs and tries to get me closer by wrapping his legs around me. I brace my arms at his hips and look at him.

"Will!" his hands fist in the pillow at his head.

"Tell me you love me Sonny."

"I love you Will."

I take him into my mouth completely in one movement and suck greedily. He cries out and clutches me with his legs. When I raise my head he groans.

"Tell me there is no one else for you."

He opens his eyes and looks into mine. His eyes are so intense that I take a breath to steady myself.

"There is no one else for me Will. I promise you."

I take him into my mouth and I let him put his hand on the back of my head as he lowers his legs to the bed and thrusts into my mouth .My hand grabs him at the base and I hold him as my tongue presses into him. My mouth welcomes him with his every trust. Every time I feel him coming close; I pull back until he's begging me for more. When I have him trembling beneath my touch, when his words make no sense, when my own body is near its limit; I take him to the edge. His breathing quickens and I can feel him contracting. His hand pulls at my hair as he shouts out my name and I swallow slowly…savoring his taste. I close my eyes and run my tongue over my lips; relishing his taste. Promising myself that I 'll never take a moment…a taste…a kiss for granted.

When I raise myself up he opens his eyes and looks at me. His eyes are a dark fire as he stares at me…hard and stiff.

I make no move and I just stay on my knees drinking him in as he lies with his head on a pillow. He leans over and takes out a condom. He opens the packet, rolls it onto me and lays back down.

"Please Will…I need you inside me."

I reach over to grab some lube but he stops my hand. "I don't need it…believe me…I'm ready for you…now."

I lean down; he opens his legs for me and reaches for my hips. He has never been this eager for me and it warms me.

I gently start to slide in but Sonny seems almost desperate. He wraps his legs around me and urges me in; throwing his head back and moaning as I go in all the way.

A moan escapes me and I brace myself over him. I want to relish every moment so I take it slow.

"Will….please."

"Not yet," I get out.

I keep the rhythm steady and slow….rubbing…up against him. This is so unlike our first time. This time I know exactly where to go; how to stroke him until he's arching….writhing…begging….

Sweat starts to fall from my temple and slide down my back; but I refuse to let this moment end.

"Will…..PLEASE!"

He tries to quicken the pace with his hips and I try to refuse him but then my own body can take it no longer. It needs more and I quicken the rhythm and my thrusts become harsher…sharper….deeper. The room fills with our cries until we each find our own peace of heaven in each other's arms.

We lay in the quietness of day; our hands still roaming over the other's body. We kiss each other where we can reach until Sonny suddenly sits up and reaches into the drawer of the nightstand. He takes something out and turns to me.

He looks nervous as he offers me the same key to his apartment that I returned. "Welcome home", he says.

It's half question and half statement. I know he's not sure if I'll take the key.

How he can doubt it; I'll never know. I take the key from him and kiss him.

"Thank you…it feels….amazing to be home."

The End


End file.
